crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Punch
Evelyn ‘'Evvie'’ Chambers, code name Punch, is a TK brick and an empath. She's around 5'5", 140 lbs and has grey eyes with gold flecks. She wears her thick and soft mousy brown hair short most of the time. She lives on the second floor of Poe with Team Kimba. She is in Poe, room 205 with Kayda Franks. The following looks like it comes from the 2005 starter material on the original Wiki. If so, it's from the Canon bible as of that date, but it may have changed since then. Description (more introduction) The first ride to Whateley on the van was uncomfortable for her mostly because of Gerald sitting beside her (she does NOT like him at all) and the way she felt she measured up in the looks department to the redheaded Fey on the other side. She is an excellent student, though has to work to keep her grades up, and especially struggles with math. Appearance Evvie is actually kind of unremarkable in appearance, a bit on the chunky side, but has a cute face and a very pleasant disposition that isn’t a put on. Powers Evvie is both a TK brick and a strong empath, an unusual combination even among the unusual students at Whateley. She got her code name because when provoked, she throws her power into both arms and punches. The first time that happened to her, the poor girl punched a hole through the ladies room wall at the local mall, leaving it open to plain view from the food court and causing no end of embarrassment to the other occupants of the rest room. She had hit the wall to avoid lashing out at a group of girls who had been making fun of her figure. Personality She is genuinely a nice person and will go out of her way to be friendly most of the time. Her spirit guide was revealed to be a Cougar, so she shares some of it's characteristics. These being loyalty, leadership, courage, sense of responsibility, awareness, and foresight. Weaknesses She is more than a little sensitive about her weight, and jibes regarding that can really upset her. Which usually results in damage to the things around her - not people. Her empathic skills are more than likely very detrimental in that respect. She is a level four exemplar, but just can’t grasp math for some reason. Go figure. Extra note: Why hasn’t the famed “exemplar effect” kicked in to make Evvie beautiful? It has. But instead of making her physically (arbitrary-definition-of-beauty), it has made her physically (strong-tough-powerful). She has a superb exemplar BRICK body. Hard muscle, covered with a cushioning/insulating layer of fat, and a strong epidermis. “But her face and voice are really cute.” :End 2005 starter material; now for the new stuff! New Stuff Evvie met Ayla waiting for the bus from Berlin to Dunwich; she seemed ready to give Ayla the benefit of the doubt, but Kenny wasn't.Ayla and the Late Trevor James Goodkind She's in Sixth period Basic Martial Arts Fall 2006.Ayla and the New School She's Jann's sparring partner when Jann first starts improvising attack forms.Jade 4 - Bottle a Jinn She was involved in the fight with the Monkey King.Panty Raid She is from Little Italy in Chicago, on the Near West Side. She's on Whateley on a scholarship from the Windy City Guardians.Buffalo Gal Won't You Come Out Tonight: Chapter 6 :Evvie's face could have been carved on any master's sculptural masterpiece, or captured on a canvas of Da Vinci, which meant that she was probably an exemplar. A delicate touch of olive in her tint gave her a warm, soft complexion that was the ideal of slightly-exotic, passionate Italian health. Her eyes glowed with a zest for life, a radiating warmth that would melt a glacier and the heart of any but the coldest of men with but a glance. Evvie's hair was thick and mousy-brown, cut relatively short in a sexy but low-maintenance style. From how she sat, I couldn't see all of her body, but if her ample bosom was any indication, her body would be fought for by many a desirous would-be lover. She was a little more solid than most of the girls I'd met in Poe, but by no means was she fat. Instead, she looked muscular, like she worked out constantly and had her body toned and developed. In many ways, it was unfair to her to have to attend a school where the standard of beauty was stratospherically high. Evvie was very cute, and attractive in her own right, but not the way many shallow people would consider her beauty. : : : Classes Fall 2006 *Basic Martial Arts Sixth Period Spring 2007 *Aikido II Fourth Period''Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 7 - Les Femmes Savantes'' Associations * Family ** Wing Nut (oldest brother, member of the Windy City Guardians * Poe Cottage ** Kayda Franks (Roommate, room 205) ** Naomi Anders (romantic interest) Combat Teams * GhostWalkers''Now the Real Learning Can Begin: Chapter 5 - Wakinyan Towa Pi (Lightning)'' References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Telekinetic Category:Empath Category:Poe Cottage Category:Class of 2010 Category:2005 bible Category:Chicago Category:Illinois